1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is fire-proofed compositions including foams and process for making.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the August-September 1968, Sampe Journal, beginning on page 21, is an article on, "The Use of a Salt of p-Nitroaniline as a Component for Intumescence Coating", by John A. Parker, George M. Fohlen, Paul M. Sawko and Roy N. Griffin, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,130 issued Oct. 20, 1970, on "Intumescence Paints", relates to the same subject matter as the Sampe Journal article.